Happy Leaf 2
by Bridge7112
Summary: Currently I have no better idea for a title but I will think of one! They're finally free and out of that crazy rehab, but are they truly free? There's new enemies, new friends, new relationships, and a whole lot of Sasori and Dei doing what they do best.
1. Chapter 1

When I woke up I heard Konan hysterically laughing next to me.

"This isn't funny!" I yelled back angrily.

"No it's not." she admitted. "It's hilarious! You actually believed me!"

In seconds my face went from confused to extremely pissed off. "You were fucking with me?" Konan immediately stopped laughing. "Then I'm just."

"Yes Danna you're just fat." came a giggly voice and suddenly Deidara came in also trying to hide his laughter.

"You two set me up." I growled angrily and with that stood up.

"Aww Danna come on don't be mad, it was pretty funny. And the best was you actually believed it!"

More laughter came from the two as I began to walk out of the room. Damn it why the hell was I so freaking gullible.

"Ah Danna wait!" Deidara yelled and in seconds he was at my side, trying to regain his breath from laughing at me.

"Are you quite finished?" I asked boredly.

"You're just upset you're fat." said Deidara.

"I'm not fat." I argued back as I glared at my slightly protruding stomach. Note to self, stop eating Itachi's dango when he isn't looking.

"But there's so much more of you to love now." He purred poking my stomach.

"Stop it." I growled with extreme annoyance. Deidara seemed to sense his plan wasn't working and instead pinned me to the wall, placing his lips on mine. Immediately my arms wrapped around his slender frame and he smiled knowing I had forgiven him. Damn him and those bright blue adorable puppy eyes of his.

He went to wrap his arms around me when his bad one promptly fell off.

"Ah shit." Deidara cursed as he broke our kiss. "Why does that thing keep falling off?"

"Don't you dare blame the artist." I warned and Deidara smirked.

"Now how could I do that, even if this thing is a piece of trash, eternal trash."

I snickered. "I put so much work into that and you call it trust, I'm heart broken."

"Oh you look so sad Danna." came Deidara's purr and soon gentle kisses were placed on my cheek.

"Alright, stop it!" I said pushing him away. "What are you a puppy?"

"Woof." said Deidara playfully as he gently ruffled my hair.

"Alright brat let's get your arm back on." I said with a sigh as I bent down and collected his fallen off arm. "To our room?" I asked.

"Oh Danna it's only the afternoon." he said seductively.

"Not for sex!" I scolded giving him a playful smack on the head. We began walking until we came to the dug out room in the cave we called our room.

One bed, two desks, and dozens of posters. On my side they were organized and nice, most of them actually diagrams of puppets that I had intentions of making. Oh yeah I got my sharp puppet tools back now so puppets were being made as quickly as I could possibly make them. They weren't as awesome as my old collection which I missed every day but still they were good. Those were on the floor next to my desk, on my desk however were dozens of vials filled with different poisons. Also located on my side were a couple of tanks filled with bugs and reptiles, although I learned Deidara had a phobia of snakes so I made do with lizards.

On Deidara's side the posters were all splatter paint from when he'd gone into a splatter stage. Kakuzu and I had conspired to kill him after he "accidentally" spatter painted our entire room. It took me weeks to get that damn paint off my side! That's not the worst of it though, Deidara, once again "accidentally", got highish off the paint fumes. So he acted like a giggling moron while I tried to keep Kakuzu from strangling him. He also had his clay sculptures which he rigged somehow with explosives to make them explode. I've learned never to cross onto his side of the room for two reasons, one he keeps his slippery clay shit all over the floor, and two his sculptures are very fragile. I still remembered the time I'd dropped one only to have it explode and nearly burn my foot.

In short we were perfect roommates.

With that Deidara jumped onto the bed and sat up patiently waiting for me to continue with the repairs. I sighed and got my tools before sitting down beside him. As always I looked at the scarred skin before I began.

It wasn't like a nice skin colored stump, but more of a red and aggravated one since we were constantly toying with it to make the arm stay on.

"Alright brat let's see." I muttered gently beginning to poke and prod with my tools.

"Oww Danna!"

"Brat I haven't even touched you yet."

"But I can feel it hurting!"

"Oh come on it's not going to be that bad."

"That's what you say every time." he said with a groan. Remind me never to let Deidara get a tattoo, he'll never stop bitching from the pain. However the arm was soon hooked up once more and Deidara grinned. "Thanks Danna!" he yelled wrapping his arms around me as I tried my hardest not to look annoyed.

"Any time brat." Deidara began kissing my neck and gently sucking, latching onto a somewhat sensitive spot with his teeth. I moaned and as much as I hated to do it gently pushed him away which made him pout.

"Danna!"

"I just fixed your damn arm and I'm not fixing it again today."

"Fine." he said with a hmph and walked out of the room swaying his hips because he knew it turned me on. I sighed and sat for a second, carefully listening to my roommate. It was rare but I found that Deidara still did purge. Every time I caught him he'd cry and sob and apologize like crazy and it still killed me that I couldn't tell him everything was ok but in truth even I wasn't sure if it was. However we had one another and that was all that mattered.

I didn't know at the moment just how fucking wrong I was.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up to the soft snores of Deidara, which was actually to be expected since he was sleeping right on top of me. I glared at him wondering how on earth he'd gotten on top of me without waking me up.

Then again I am somewhat of a heavy sleeper.

That's when I noticed the door was slightly opened and a pair of eyes were looking at us. I recognized the color and identified the person which made me pull Deidara protectively closer and let out somewhat of a feral growl at the newcomer.

"Mmm, Danna?" he asked sleepily opening his good eye, the other gently opening a few seconds later.

"What?" I growled angrily only to see Deidara's face fill with confusion.

"Leader wants to see you, something about newbies." and with that Sasuke was gone. Sasuke had been dragged along by Itachi for some strange reason, Kisame claimed it was a love for a family but since I never really had that other than a small bond with my grandmother I was doubtful.

Deidara gave an involuntary shudder; we'd never exactly forgiven him for what he did to Deidara last year. Most of the other members were sore about it as well but it was Itachi's decision and although the kid is blind he had one nasty right hook.

Then what he said came to mind. Newbies, as in people? For weeks it had been just us living in this place.

I sighed and sat up brining Deidara with me.

"So, we have newbies un." he said with a light dazed smile. "I wonder who they are."

"Same, come on brat let's go see." I hoisted him out of bed, however he continued to stay pressed against me, still filled with sleep. "Come on brat, time to wake up."

"Nghh." At that I pushed him off my shoulder and he let out a surprised yelp as he felt to the ground. "Danna!" I chuckled softly to myself and began changing out of my pajamas, well it's basically just a night shirt.

Deidara on the other hand sleeps in fleece pajamas claiming he gets cold easily at night. I knew he did which I why I didn't torment him for it like Hidan did. Soon I was in a T-shirt that I found on the floor and an old pair of jeans. I never liked sweatpants, they always made me seem chubby. Deidara however loved them and it was no surprise to me when I turned around to see him in them plus a sweatshirt. I also noticed where his eyes had been a second ago before he averted his gaze.

"Checking out my ass again?"

"No."

"Don't deny it brat, but you know if you wanted a better view you just could've asked." I said in a purr and Deidara's face at first blanched then became bright pink.

"It's not that! Those pants make your butt look big un!"

"And you're complaining about that?" I asked raising an eyebrow before he walked over and threw his arms around me.

"No, I just don't want anyone getting any ideas." He purred before kissing me and sticking his tongue in my mouth. We stood there for a few seconds until I remembered why we'd been woken up so early. I broke the kiss much to Deidara's displeasure.

"Newbies." I said, and his eyes lit up with recognition.

"Right let's go check em out un!" with that my hand was grabbed and I was now being dragged out, funny I'm the impatient one and I'm being dragged.

Needless to say we were the last two to arrive in the dining room where everyone else was already seated. We got an annoyed glance from Nagato, however we were both staring at the four newcomers who were standing at the door.

They weren't kidding, there were actually people who had discovered our base.

Did that make them a threat?

Would we have to kill them?

No, newbie suggested acceptance. Had Nagato allowed them into the Akatsuki? As unlikely as it sounded it seemed as if this is what had happened.

The two oldest might have been a little older than we were. One had blonde hair and constantly looked annoyed, she was wearing some kind of green kimono, and in the middle of her forehead was some kind of gem. The boy next to her had hair that was white which I didn't consider strange since I'd seen Hidan's silvery hair. He had face paint on which made me want to laugh at him and he was somewhat taller than the girl. The two kids with them were clearly Sasuke's age, one was small and blonde and twitched every few seconds, the other was pink haired with annoyed green eyes that resembled the eldest female.

"Guys." said Nagato, as if he wasn't talking to criminals but to a group of friends. "These four are from a rehab facility in a different area. Since they tried so hard to find us to better themselves."

Or in our words basically kill whoever tormented you in life which had become our initiations.

"I figured we might give them a trail run, see if they fit in with us." Immediately arguments began as the Akatsuki voiced their disapproval. "Konan's already checked their files, they are absolutely no danger to us." How Nagato managed to get files on anyone and everything nobody really knew, although if he was positive of something then it was best to trust him. He seemed to be the smartest of the group and definitely the most resourceful.

"This is Tsunade, Jiraya, Naruto, and Sakura. Please try to make them feel welcome."

So basically how we treated every other member.

I so wanted to dye the pink girl's hair which made me snicker.

"What's so funny?" Deidara whispered and I whispered in his ear making him giggle as well.

Soon we began standing up and heading to the kitchen for breakfast and other things, "Coming Danna?" Deidara asked and I shook my head no.

"I really want to finish a puppet I'm working on, bring me something later?" He smiled and nodded before following the others as I walked back to our room. My stomach growled angrily at me and I gently placed my hand on it. Of course I really didn't have anything to do right at the moment, but Deidara and Konan were right.

I am fat.


	3. Chapter 3

"Danna!" I groaned from where I was laying on my bed. It was technically our first day with the newbies, yesterday had just been arrivals, now it was time to see how they'd fit in with us.

"Get up un!" And with that Deidara began jumping on the bed, something he knew I hated.

"Deidara if I wanted a water bed we easily could've gotten one."

"Then get up Danna!" he said cheerfully.

"No brat go back to sleep."

"But it's like the middle of the morning Danna un! And you always get up before me, you're not sick again are you!"

"No, Deidara I just wanna sleep in for once, is that honestly a crime?" Deidara sighed and crossed his legs mid jump so when he landed he was sitting criss cross style on the bed.

"But you're no fun when you're sleepy." With that I sat up, wrapped one arm around Deidara's waist, and flopped back down on the bed with him in one arm.

"Can we please go to sleep now?" I asked.

"Oh Danna un you should've said you wanted to cuddle!" With that he pressed his back against my chest and pulled the arm I had over him more snuggly over himself like another blanket. I smirked and snuggled against him. Finally I'd get more sleep.

"NARUTO!"

Or not.

"Fuck." I cursed angrily as I sat up, now completely aggravated. This we should not allow children into the Akatsuki.

"Danna?" Deidara asked with a smile. "Finally awake un?"

"Can I please poison those brats." I begged only to get a laugh from the blonde.

"No un! Come on un. I'm starving and I think Kisame went out and got us bagels!"

"To think at one time if anyone tempted you with food you'd vomit." I said with a snicker only to get a sharp push from Deidara. I yawned as I stood up, I had absolutely no intention of putting on a shirt, I just never wore those in the morning if I wasn't going anywhere. With that I opened the door only to hear the two brats arguing about something.

"They're like monkeys." I groaned. "Loud screaming monkeys."

"Aww they're not that bad."

"They're hyper." I growled. The two of us made our way to the kitchen where Deidara immediately snatched an everything bagel. Why he liked those I'll never know. I prefer the poppy myself. I didn't love how they tasted, I just liked screwing with my school every now and then when they randomly drug tested us. I plopped down at the table and ran my fingers through my hair.

"Danna, breakfast un!" In seconds a toasted poppy bagel with cream cheese was placed in front of me.

"Thanks brat." I said picking up half and taking a bite. My empty stomach immediately rejoiced and I silently cursed remembering I wasn't supposed to be eating like this.

"So you're finally up?"

"Morning to you too Hidan." I said with a groan looking at the white haired boy. He grinned at me, the black robe we all usually wore was always on him, I think he even slept in the thing. However I noticed something on his arms, usually they were pale white but now they seemed a bit red. "What did you do to your arms?" I asked and he looked down startled, then grinned.

"Ah fell into a window, nothing big."

"You fell into a window?"

"Ok Kakuzu pushed me into one, happy?" Not really but I might as well let the subject drop. I sighed finishing my bagel and looked over to where Deidara and Itachi were having some kind of glaring match. Why must they always do that? I sighed and went to excuse myself, only to bump into the pink haired brat.

"Sorry!" she immediately gushed and I just shook my head. "You know you're cute." At that I immediately saw Deidara break his staring match and look over in surprise.

"Uhm, thanks?" I said confused. She blushed again.

"You know he's taken un." came a growl and I spun to see Deidara looking somewhat pissed.

"Oh." she seemed sad for a second, then brightened. "Oh you must be Konan! Tsunade told me there was another girl but I thought she had blue hair." I burst out laughing at that as did Hidan.

"Oh wow I haven't!" Hidan was laughing hysterically now. That's when it hit Deidara. He did look girly this morning, his hair not in its usual ponytail but cascading down his back. He told me he was more comfortable like that, even if it did look girly.

"Hey!" he argued.

"And I thought you were a bit thinner." And with that I saw tears forming in his eyes.

"Brat." I started when he bolted from the room.

"Look what you did!" I snapped at the pink haired brat and I saw the tiniest smirk before looking hurt.

"But I." I simply sighed and looked at Hidan who I think was going to sacrifice her to Jashin. I walked out of the room and towards our room. I knew the sound of Deidara's sniffles anywhere and I sighed gently opening the door to see Deidara crying on the bed.

"You see I told you those brats were trouble." I said as he launched himself at me.

"Danna I."

"You're not fat Deidara she's just a stupid pink haired bitch." I cursed. Konan was not thinner than Deidara and I knew that she'd said that on purpose just to upset him. Fucking little.

"Danna." I looked down at him.

"Yes brat?"

"I'm fat!" He wailed into my arms, and I sighed and held him close, trying my best to reassure him it wasn't true. She would pay for this, she was going to fucking pay for this.


End file.
